Photos
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: While waiting for Beat and Rhyme, Shiki spots a new photo booth. Now if only she can get Neku inside to take a picture... ONESHOT. NekuxShiki


**Hey it's me. Haven't been writing due to family matters. But here's a TWEWY fic of our favorite couple, Neku and Shiki!**

"Come on Neku, please?"

"No."

"But it will be fun!"

"Shiki, those things are a waste of money." Neku said bluntly.

Shiki pouted. She and Neku were standing outside a photo booth. They had walked together to meet up with Beat and Rhyme, but upon seeing a newly installed photo booth, Shiki had been sidetracked. After watching people go in and out, all looking happy with their newly taken photos, Shiki had begged Neku to go in. However, the orange haired boy had bluntly refused.

"Come on Neku. I'll pay! Can we please go in?"

"No. Go in by yourself."

"But it will look awkward just me taking pictures."

"Then get Beat or Rhyme to do it when they come."

"They're always late! At least, Beat's always late."

"Shiki, I said no." Neku said patiently. He sighed, he felt like a parent explaining to his kid why she couldn't have ice cream before dinner. However, instead of a pouting little girl holding a stuffed animal, he was talking to a teenage girl. Holding a stuffed animal.

"Take the picture with Piggy then."

"He's a cat! And anyway, it looks even more awkward just me taking a picture with a stuffed animal."

"Shiki."

"Neku."

The two teens remained staring at each other, both daring the other to back down. Shiki stared stubbornly at Neku, who looked at her with a bored but equally stubborn expression on his face. One of them would have to cave sooner or later.

What felt like at least ten minutes of the most intense staring contest in Shibuya, a winner was announced.

"Fine, but you're paying."

"Yay!"

Shiki grinned from ear to ear as she pushed Neku into the photo booth. Still maintaining his bored expression, Neku sat down on the little photo booth bench. Shiki sat down beside him and began to fish out the money.

_"400 yen huh?"_ Shiki thought to herself. _"Wow. That's pretty expensive."_ But Shiki put the coins in. one 100 yen, two 100 yen, three 100 yen, four- Wait a minute.

"Crap." Shiki said under her breath. She was off by one 100-yen coin. Frantically she searched her pockets. No luck.

_"I'm not going to hear the end of this from Neku."_ Shiki thought despairingly. She fidgeted with her glasses, not wanting to meet Neku's gaze. She heard a sigh come from him. Shiki closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worst.

"Now let's take a photo!" A high-pitched girly voice said. Shiki opened her eyes and watched as Neku pulled his hand away from the coin slot, and shoved it in his pocket.

"Did you just-?"

"You owe me 100 yen." Was all Neku said.

"T-thanks."

"Okay!" The girly voice of the photo booth said. "First make a peace sign! Ready?"

Shaking off the her embarrassment, Shiki slung her arm around Neku's shoulders. She felt him tense a little as she winked and made a peace sign. The camera flashed

"Now make a heart!" The voice said.

Still keeping her arm around Neku's tense shoulders, Shiki brought her hands together to make a heart. The camera flashed again.

"Now smile cutely!"

Shiki smiled as cutely as she could. She looked over at Neku. He was looking out of the photo booth's curtains, obviously looking for Rhyme and Beat, with a bored expression on his face. Shiki removed her arm from around his neck.

"Neku Sakuraba have you been in that same position for all the photos?" Shiki asked, her voice filled with annoyance.

Neku just grunted.

The camera flashed.

"Wait!" Shiki said. However, the picture had already been taken. She turned to face Neku. "At least try to look like your having a good time!" She said crossly.

"One-fourth of this is my money so I can do whatever expression I choose."

"Come on just one smile?"

"No."

"At least face the camera!"

"No."

"Now make a funny face!" the voice of the photo booth said.

Shiki pouted again. She was going to get at least one good picture with Neku, no matter what.

"Neku, she told us to make a funny face!"

"No."

"Come on please."

"No."

Shiki knew she didn't have much time left. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she leaned over-

And gently kissed Neku on the cheek.

The camera flashed.

Shiki opened her eyes, only to be faced by a blushing Neku who was looking at her with his eyes wide.

"Now do whatever pose you want!"

Shiki couldn't help but turn away from Neku. She felt her face grow hot as she struggled (yet failed) to keep down her blush.

"S-sorry," she said. "But it's your fault for not doing anything for any of the other photos. We might as well take at least one good one. Besides," she said, struggling to maintain composure. "You're expression was priceless."

"…She said do whatever pose we want." Neku said.

Shiki turned her head back. "What-?" was all she got out before Neku kissed her.

The camera flashed.

"All done! Please pick up your photo outside!"

Neku however, remained on Shiki's lips. Shocked, Shiki felt her insides melt. Her first kiss. And with Neku too. Slowly, she began to return the kiss, her hands on top of his. As cliched and as stupid as it was to think, she wanted to remain like this, with him. Kissing him felt right. It felt warm. It felt real. They kissed until Shiki felt herself go breathless. She pulled away, her hands going over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"I-I, you, just." Words tumbled out of her mouth, not bothering to make sentences. Neku looked at her, his face as red as hers. Reaching into his pockets, he fished out more coins and put them in the machine.

"This one's on me," he said. "After all, I didn't smile in the first one."

"Now let's take a photo! Ready?" The voice of the machine chirped.

"B-but what about Rhyme and Beat?" Shiki asked.

Neku slung his arm around Shiki. Taking her hand with his free hand, he leaned over and whispered into her ear,

"Screw them, they were late."

The camera flashed, capturing a picture of two teens kissing in a photo booth.

**That felt short. Aw well. Comment!**


End file.
